Bref, les New Directions sont sur Facebook
by Written-Elo
Summary: La vie des ND, vue de Facebook. Barres de rire assurés.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, mes chers lecteurs! **

**En parallèle avec mes autres fictions, j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu avec une Fiction Facebook-Glee. C'est pas très nouveau et pas très original, certes, mais je me suis éclaté a écrire ce petit bout de texte ! Je ne sais pas si il y aura plusieurs chapitres, à vous de me le dire. Je verrais selon vos reviews, si ça vous plaît ou pas. Voilà, bonne lecture. :)**

**Facebook et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais les conneries de cette fiction, oui. **

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** aime _**Les Licornes**_

(_Santana Lopez_, _Tina Cohen-Chang_ et _2 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

* * *

**Rachel Berry : **Oh mon dieu, je suis aphone.

(_Finn Hudson_, _Kurt Hummel_ et _48 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry : **FINN! KURT!

**Kurt Hummel :** Au moins, j'aurais peut-être une chance d'avoir des solos.

(_Mercedes Jones_, _Tina Cohen-Chang _aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez :** HALLELUJAH !

(_Kurt Hummel_, _Brittany Pierce_ et _4 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

(_Santana Lopez_ aime ça)

**Finn Hudson** : Je croyais que tu parlais du nouvel "Iphone"…

(_Noah Puckerman _aime ça)

**Santana Lopez** : Patate !

(_Quinn Fabray_, _Brittany Pierce_ et _70 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

* * *

**Sam Evans **est désormais en couple avec **Quinn Fabray**.

(Artie Abrams, Mike Chang et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Bien joué mec ! Viens me voir en privé, j'ai pas mal de conseils pour toi.

(_Sam Evans_ aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : Puck, t'as pas intérêt.

**Santana Lopez** : Profites-bien Quinny ! Et puis tu verras, c'est génial ce qu'il fait avec sa bouche… )

**Kurt Hummel** : Santana, tu me répugnes…

(_Santana Lopez_ aime ça)

**Brittany** : Cool, il fait quoi avec sa bouche Sam ?

**Mercedes :** Oh mon dieu non.

(_Kurt Hummel_ et _Tina Cohen-Chang_ aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : Viens à la maison, j'ai des photos Brittany !

(_Noah Puckerman_, _Finn Hudson_ et _1 autre personne_ aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray **: Santana, dégages immédiatement de ce statut !

**Noah Puckerman** : Santana, envoies-les moi, s'il te plait.

(Sam Evans et Finn Hudson aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry :** Je suis peut-être aphone mais je peux toujours écrire, et je trouve complètement déplacé ce que vous faîtes. Finn, il faut qu'on parle !

(_Quinn Fabray_ aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray :** Je n'aurais jamais cru le dire mais merci Rachel !

(Rachel Berry aime ça)

**Artie Abrams :** C'est moi où le commentaire de Santana est hyper douteux ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Rachel, je te prie d'y aller doucement avec mon demi-frère, après c'est moi qui le récupère à la petite cuillère.

**Finn Hudson** : Je ne suis pas un peu trop grand pour rentrer dans une petite cuillère ? )

(_Noah Puckerman_ aime ça)

**Mike Chang** : èuy-ujhnfgeoghdjfhgkfjdgn..ds

(_Santana Lopez_ aime ça)

**Artie Abrams** : Mike ?

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Tout va bien, il vient juste de s'évanouir devant l'absurdité de Finn…

(_Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel_ et _3 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** est avec **Santana Lopez** à _Lopez's House_.

(_Quinn Fabray_ et _Noah Puckerman_ aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman :** Je peux venir ?

(_Sam Evans_, _Finn Hudson_ et _1 autre personne_ aiment ça)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** : Ce soir il y a Titanic, sortez les mouchoirs ! =)

(Blaine Anderson et Mercedes Jones aiment ça)

**Artie Abrams : **Qu'est-ce que Blaine fait ici ?

(_Blaine Anderson_ aime ça)

**Santana Lopez** : Il vient nous convaincre de mettre du gel, faites attention à vous…

(_Finn Hudson_, _Rachel Berry_ et _16 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : Je rêve ou Santana Lopez vient de nous dire de faire attention…

**Santana Lopez :** Ta gueule Fabray. Retournes voir bouche de mérou.

(_Brittany Pierce_ aime ça)

**Mercedes Jones :** On devrait peut-être le présenté à Mr Schuester, ils s'entendraient bien.

**Santana Lopez :** Oh oui ! Peut-être même que leurs cheveux pourront rentrer en interaction grâce au gel. :D

(_Mike Chang_, _Rachel Berry_ et _24 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

**Finn Hudson :** J'ai un affreux doute là, les cheveux peuvent communiquer ?

(_Noah Puckerman_ aime ça)

**Artie Abrams : **seudftybeyrzytut rnhjkehmtza_çà'è(…

(_Blaine Anderson_ aime ça)

**Blaine Anderson :** N'oubliez pas que je suis là, ça devient assez vexant de parler de moi en m'ignorant.

(_Kurt Hummel_ et _Finn Hudson_ aiment ça)

**Finn Hudson** : T'inquiètes pas, c'est souvent ça aussi pour moi.

(_Rachel Berry_, _Quinn Fabray_ et _35 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** est maintenant ami avec **Finn Hudson**.

(_Kurt Hummel_ aime ça)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** : Je crois que je suis parfait.

(_Blaine Anderson_ aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine ? :O

**Santana Lopez : **Avant, j'étais souvent d'accord avec toi…

**Quinn Fabray :** Mais ça c'était avant.

(_Santana Lopez_, _Brittany Pierce_ aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : Bitches ! Mais sinon, vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez. :p

**Mercedes Jones **: Si, justement, elles ne le savent que trop ! )

(_Quinn Fabray_ et _Santana Lopez_ aime ça)

* * *

**Rachel Berry** aime _**Conseils pour un Aphone**_ et _**3 autres pages.**_

(_Finn Hudson_ aime ça)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** a changé sa photo de profil.

(_Blaine Anderson_ aime ça)

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** OMFG, Kurt, c'est quoi ce chapeau ?

(_Quinn Fabray_, _Mike Chang_ et _2 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

**Mercedes :** Tina, je te prierais de ne pas jurer, merci.

**Kurt Hummel :** Vous n'aimez pas ? Ce sont des poils de flamants roses, très chères sur le marché, car elles proviennent de très loin !

**Sam Evans** : Ils viennent d'où tes flamants roses ? De Mars ?

**Quinn Fabray :** Ca m'étonnes que Santana n'ai pas encore réagi … :O

**Noah Puckerman :** Non, à tous les coups ce sont les poils à Brittany, elle vient de découvrir l'épilateur.

**Rachel Berry :** Oh ! :O Tu me dégoutes Puck !

**Santana Lopez : **PUCKERMAN ! Déjà on dit les poils DE Brittany parce qu'on dit " la merde de chien " pas " la merde à chien ". Ensuite, Brittany est très bien épilée, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux, alors ta gueule. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire.

(_Quinn Fabray_ aime ça)

**Noah Puckerman : **…

**Sam Evans :** Dur mec…

(_Finn Hudson_ et _Mike Chang_ aime ça)

* * *

**Brittany Pierce :** iuercn oiu tutyreiu tyretuy zeut y é éé !

(_Santana Lopez_ et _Brittany Pierce_ aiment ça)

**Artie Abrams** : Pourquoi elle aime son propre statut ?

**Quinn Fabray** : Pourquoi ce statut d'ailleurs ?

**Santana Lopez : **Elle a atteint l'orgasme.

(_Quinn Fabray _et _Rachel Berry_ aiment ça)

**Brittany Pierce** : Oh mon dieu, c'était dkjroi »u' »éiu'tà'u- 'iun.

(_Santana Lopez_ aime ça)

* * *

**Britanny Pierce** aime les pages _**Santana Sutra**_ et _**La technique des blonds à grandes bouches**__._

(_Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones _et_ 4 autres personnes _aiment ça)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avec beaucoup de retard, je vous mets en ligne une sorte de deuxième chapitre puisque certains d'entre vous ont aimé le premier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews, vous êtes géniaux! **_

_**Bonne lecture! ( Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort. :3 )**_

* * *

**Finn Hudson** est passé de _en couple_ à _c'est compliqué._

(_Santana Lopez_ et _Quinn Fabray_ aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman** : C'est juste un coup dur mec.

(Sam_ Evans_ aime ça)

**Santana Lopez :** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Finnocence, t'as du mal à choisir entre ta main gauche et ta main droite ?

(_Brittany Pierce_, _Kurt Hummel_ et _16 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry :** En effet Puck, c'était dur.

**Quinn Fabray** : hgdfjkhgdkjhgneuir'_è'ç-

**Santana Lopez :** Gollum ? Ne me dis pas que Finnocence a voulu te rentrer son précieux …

(_Quinn Fabray_, _Noah Puckerman_ et _3 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

**Mercedes Jones** : C'est très poétique Santana…

* * *

**Rachel Berry** aime la page _**Anti-Seigneur des anneaux**_

(_Santana Lope_z et _Quinn Fabray_ aiment ça)

* * *

**Mike Chang** a posté une vidéo : _Les Sardines sont au Glee Club =D_

_(Tina Chang, Sam Evans _et _16 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Mercedes Jones** : Ah qu'est-ce qu'on est serré, au fond de cette boîte !

**Quinn Fabray** : Chantent les sardines, chantent les sardines !

**Finn** **Hudson** : J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, il parlait de sardines ?

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** : J'ai toujours eu une question pour toi **Finn Hudson**, tu te fais poursuivre par des écureuils parfois?

(_Santana Lopez_, _Mercedes Jones_ et _2 autres_ _personnes_ aiment ça)

**Finn Hudson :** Non, pourquoi ?

**Quinn Fabray** : Bah, je me suis toujours dit que tu avais une tête de glands alors…

(_Tina Cohen-Chang_, _Brittany Pierce_ et _6 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

**Rachel Berry :** Quinn, je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça à Finn qui est mon EX-copain.

**Santana Lopez** : Quinn, je te conseille de prendre la perche que te tends Rachel.

(_Rachel Berry_ aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : Pff.

* * *

**Rachel Berry** est passé de "c'est compliqué" à "célibataire".

(_Quinn Fabray_ aime ça)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** : "Nabilla se lance dans la télé". Bilan : 20 points de suture.

(_Sam Evans_, _Mike Chang_ et _9 autres personnes_ aiment ça)

* * *

**Sugar Motta** est maintenant amie avec _Santana Lopez_, _Blaine Anderson_ et _16 autr__es personnes_.

* * *

**Sugar Motta : **J'irais plus jamais chez H&M, la vendeuse m'a mal indiqué ma taille de soutien-gorge !

(_Artie Abrams_ aime ça)

**Santana Lopez** : Ah parce qu'elle t'a dit que tu en avais besoin ?

(_Brittany Pierce_ aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : D'accord avec Santana, quelle conasse cette vendeuse.

**Artie Abrams :** Les filles vous êtes vraiment des pestes !

(_Mercedes Jones_ aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel** : Chez H&M, il faut toujours demander une taille en dessous ! C'est ce que je fais toujours.

**Mike Chang** : enyctiyrt(èo »_cyuneru

**Santana Lopez** : Tout doux le hobbit à lunettes sur fauteuil. C'est amical. Tu nous connais.

(_Quinn Fabray_ aime ça)

**Blaine Anderson :** Kurt ?

**Brittany Pierce** : Mike ?

**Kurt Hummel** : C'était une blague hein ! :3

**Noah Puckerman** : J'te passe mon numéro, Sugar ?

**Sugar Motta** : Non merci Puck, le mien me suffit amplement.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** a crée un événement: _Party at the Puck's House_

(_Finn Hudson_, _Sam Evans_ et _20 autres __personnes_ aiment ça)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** est à _Party at the Puck's House _avec _Quinn Fabray_, _Rachel Berry_ et _13 autres personnes__._

* * *

**Britanny Pierce :** J'aime Lord Tubbington. Et j'aime les licoooornes et leurs jolies cornes, elles ont un pelage semblable aux nuages, elles sont si gentilles avec leurs amies même si elles pratiquent la sodomie. Non, je suis à peiiine bourrée ou alors un petit peu !

(_Brittany Pierce_ et _Quinn Fabray_ et _1 autre personne_ aiment ça)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **→ _Rachel Berry_ : Je peux te caresser le nombril ?

(_Sam Evans_ aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray** : Si toi ou ta queue de putois qui te sert de crête vous vous approchez de Berry, je jure de couper ce que tu as en trop.

(_Rachel Berry_ aime ça)

**Santana Lopez **: Fabray, sors de ces chiottes et revient dans le salon, le cache-cache est fini. Maintenant on fait "un deux trois soleil" !

(_Mercedes Jones_ aime ça)

**Rachel Berry** : Tu profites de moi Puckerman, alors que tu sais très bien que je suis pas en toute possession de mes moyens, c'est vraiment très intelligent de ta part. Mais je pense pouvoir encore penser par moi-même et pouvoir porter un jugement sur ta proposition en te disant que ça n'a pas l'air très excitant.

(_Quinn Fabray_ aime ça)

**Noah Puckerman : **Même si c'est de l'intérieur ?

* * *

**Sam Evans** a changé sa photo de profil avec Blaine Anderson.

(_Tina Cohen-Chang_, _Kurt Hummel_ et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Mercedes Jones** : Vous êtes troooooooooooop beaux.

**Noah Puckerman** : Eh, mecs, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la chambre de mes vieux ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine ? :O

**Mike Chang** : La même chose que faisons Tina et moi dans ta chambre.

(_Tina Cohen-Chang_ aime ça)

**Kurt Hummel :** J'arrive.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** vous invite à aimer sa nouvelle page : _1, 2, 3 Soleil Alone._

_(Finn Hudson_ aime ça)

* * *

**Rachel Berry** est avec _Noah Puckerman_ à _Dans la salle de bain._

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** : Elle est venue, elle a vu, elle nous a vaincus.

(_Quinn Fabray_ et _Rachel Berry_ aiment ça)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** : La fête de Puckerman est pathétique.

**Santana Lopez** : Comme ta tête et ce que tu as entre les jambes.

(Quinn Fabray aime ça)

**Blaine Anderson** : D'accord avec Finn, tu n'auras plus du tout la même réputation.

**Noah Puckerman** : Ne te plains pas, moi j'ai perdu plus que ma réputation dans cette histoire…

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** a rejoint le groupe _" Pour tous ceux qui ont perdu leur crête à cause de leur ex jalouse de la personne qui allait être votre futur plan cul. "_

(_Mike Chang_, _Rachel Berry_ et _13 autres personnes _aiment ça)


End file.
